Un Momento Perdido
by GriisleChan
Summary: Arthur era un joven pirata que, no supo como, terminó perdido estando en Japón. Pasó por ciertos acontecimientos que le llevó a concluir que tal país era mas curioso de lo que esperó, sobre todo ese chico de cabello azabache con el que se topó. Pirate!ArthurxNinja!Kiku. One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola!¿Como les ha ido? n.n aquí otra vez yo experimentando esta vez con una clase de trama diferente al que suelo escribir XD

Es, como el summary lo dice, un PiratexNinja~ o3o ¿De donde saque eso? pues vi una imagen la cual me parecido curiosa... y luego de proponerme que tenia que escribir algo al respecto esto salio XD jajajaja tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero me divertí escribiéndolo~ mas porque sali de ese romance meloso que tanto hacia y ya me estaba mareando xox

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio~

**Aclaraciones**: AU. Posible OOC. Un pirata Arthur y un ninja Kiku~ xD. Uso de nombres humanos. Tal vez ande un poco raro... pero espero les guste XD

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Un Momento Perdido **

**.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, tanto que le costó un poco el mantenerlos abiertos. Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, la cual era poca debido a que estaba rodeado de unos altos y gruesos árboles, se levantó, como pudo, del suelo observando con determinación a su entorno.

¿Qué demonios hacia en un bosque? ¿O era una selva? ¡Bah! ¡Era lo mismo! ¿O no?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió sus rubios cabellos de tal modo de despeinarlos mucho más de lo que ya estaban ¡No era momento para pensar en tal tontería! Si no en ¿Como había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada... ¿Qué sucedió?

Pero, no continuó con su debate mental al sentir una punzada en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que arrugara el rostro por el dolor y se llevara una mano hasta allá determinando la gran herida que ahí tenía y que, como su paradero, desconocía el porqué de su origen.

Genial, perdido en un lugar que quien carajo sabe dónde y herido.

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible y encontrar a su tripulación, que esperaba y estuviera en su barco, antes de que otra cosa le sucediese...

-¿Qué?- se quedó totalmente quieto, al escuchar algo extraño, algo mas allá de los ruidos de los animales y el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles.

Tal vez fuese ilógico, quien sabe, pero sentía que le observaban...

-Debo estar alucinando- se retractó de lo anterior, aún con la mano en su hombro lastimado, iniciando a buscar con la mirada algún buen camino que tomar y así largarse de ese lugar que tan mala espina le daba.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un joven vestido totalmente de negro apoyado en una de las ramas de los arboles. Veía cada movimiento de ese a quien cachó, esperando el mejor momento para hacer sus movimientos.

-Ahora...- con sus habilidades características se desplazó quedando lo bastante cerca de ese, para él, curioso rubio.

El joven pirata captó que algo se desplazaba hacia su persona o, por lo menos, lo bastante cerca, tal vez y fuese un simple animal... Pero aún así no bajó la guardia. Llevó su mano libre a uno de sus costados buscando su arma y para su sorpresa no la tenía, ni esa y mucho menos las otras que solía usar. En resumen, estaba indefenso... Y más al estar herido.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- gritó, arrepintiéndose luego al sentir otra punzada en su hombro. Ahí fue cuando determinó que quien sea que estuviese allí no era un animal como había pensado.

El de negro se sorprendió, era bastante curioso que se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Eso podía tomarlo para su propio beneficio ¿O no?

De ahí todo se volvió extraño para el extranjero, el ambiente se tensó y comenzó a marearse. Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido, pero cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar a correr...

-¿Eh? ¿Un mugroso gato?- de la nada, así mismo, un gato cayó a su regazo lo cual tomó por reflejo, era de pelaje oscuro y un poco gordito, lucia como un gato doméstico. Lo miró con recelo y antes de que pudiera colocarlo –o lanzarlo- al suelo este saltó a su cara a arañarlo.

Al parecer ese día para Arthur Kirkland, pirata por profesión, no era de mucha suerte que se diga...

Por más que intentaba quitarse al animal de la cara no podía, era como si estuviera adiestrado y todo. Fue sólo suerte que este saltara al suelo con total elegancia y se alejara como si nada.

-G-gato infeliz...- ahora no solo le dolía más el hombro, sino también le ardía el rostro ¡Esto no iba a quedarse así!

Se propuso el ir tras del minino, que corría con tranquilidad, con la idea de que si lo seguía tal vez y pudiese encontrar una salida. De pronto, cuando se detuvo, vio como un sujeto vestido de negro le acariciaba la cabeza ¡Ja! ¡Así que el gato era de ese tipo!

-¡Tú!- gritó, señalando hacia el curioso individuo, pues para el calor que ahí hacia era raro verlo tan tapado.

Apenas y se dio cuenta que fue visto no hizo más que retirarse, huyendo.

-¡Insolente! ¡Regresa aquí!- no se quedó atrás y fue tras él.

Y ahí inicio una un tanto curiosa persecución entre un perdido pirata y un curioso ninja.

Arthur corrió, buscando no perder el rastro de quien perseguía, pero se le estaba dificultando... Ese era muy rápido y, de paso, el dolor en el hombro no lo dejaba correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Paso un rato, tampoco tan largo, y Arthur se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo al cual se había adentrado por mera casualidad. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando el paradero del otro, hasta que notó algo extraño en una de las casas y sin más fue hasta allá, tal vez y entró a ese lugar.

La puerta de aquella extraña casa, lo que era para un extranjero como él, estaba abierta para su suerte. Entró como si nada, como si fuese su propio hogar, en la búsqueda de tal persona, iba cegado solo por eso. Se detuvo en lo que parecía una sala, no yendo muy adentro, demasiado extrañado al saber que le había perdido de vista, genial.

De pronto, un muy notable japonés cruzo la sala notando al intruso sin nada de sorpresa, llevando una expresión indiferente.

-¿Uh? ¿Una mujer?- percatándose de su presencia se acercó un tanto curioso olvidándose, por ahora, de su persecución.

-¿Disculpe?- le habló un tanto molesto, viendo de arriba hacia abajo al total intruso- Puedo asegurarle que soy más hombre que usted- se tomó la molestia en decir tal cosa, sin cambiar su expresión, logrando que las gruesas cejas del rubio se fruncieran.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- alzó la voz, con superioridad, la cual para el asiático era una clase de berrinche- ¡Ja! Por lo menos yo no llevo vestido- bufó, señalando con una sonrisa lasciva el atuendo del peli negro.

-Para su información, señor extranjero, esto no es un vestido- aclaró sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Dónde está?- recordó de golpe a ese quien había seguido hasta allá, ignorando la recién aclaración- ¡Se que está aquí!-

-¿Dónde está quien?- elevó una de sus cejas, haciendo entender que no sabía nada al respecto.

El ingles no respondió al instante puesto que soltó un quejido de dolor, la herida de su hombro empeoró y tal cosa Kiku notó, así que, con total normalidad, se acercó a chequearla bajo la mirada incrédula del otro.

-Venga conmigo- haciendo pasar por alto lo que recién sucedió le invito a seguirlo, tenía que tratarla lo más pronto posible.

Y si, Kiku sabía muchísimo de esas cosas, pues era incluso el único médico de tal pequeño pueblo.

Entraron a una habitación un tanto vacía, pues lo único que tenía era una pequeña mesita sobre una gran alfombra con un par de cojines.

-Quítese la camisa y siéntese, ya regreso- ordenó y se retiró por un momento en busca de sus implementos de trabajo.

Arthur lo pensó por un momento, pues él no era de recibir órdenes, más bien ¡El era quien las daba! Pero, el dolor en su hombro le hizo ceder, todo sea por curar esa herida... Además, nadie tenía el porqué enterarse.

Sin pensarlo más, se quitó aquella camisa manga larga de un color crema y de tela un tanto delgada que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho, aunque no era como de esos fortachones, pues él era un tanto flaco. Se sentó en el suelo, sobre uno de los cojines, esperando en total silencio a la llegada del otro.

El dueño de aquella peculiar vivienda se presentó de nueva cuenta esta vez llevando una pequeña cajita, en donde estaba todo lo que iba a necesitar, y se ubicó a un lado listo para comenzar a limpiar y así curar la herida del rubio.

-Es profunda...- siguió con su tarea- ¿Como se ha la hecho?-

Tal pregunta produjo un leve dolor de cabeza al británico, ya que... No recordaba nada. Lo único, y un poco borroso, era que se presentó en el puerto de aquella isla asiática y había ido con varios de sus hombres a _hacer de las suyas_. Recordó vagamente que se llegaron a un pueblo, muy diferente al que estaba ahora, y de ahí... No recordaba algo más.

-Entiendo- captó el debate mental del otro, cayendo en cuenta que estaba perdido- En un momento estará listo...-

Las manos del asiático eran, además de bastante habilidosas, suaves. Y, por si fuera poco, sus movimientos eran delicados. El sabía más que nadie lo que hacía y eso, para el oji esmeralda, era sorprendente de cierto modo.

En poco tiempo Kiku había curado y vendado la herida y, posteriormente, tomó un algodón con un poco de alcohol para los rasguños de su cara y se lo entregó. Se levantó a ordenar sus cosas mientras Arthur se encargaba de su rostro recordando al tipo de hace ya un rato atrás ¿Qué clase de persona era esa? ¿Qué quería de el? No pudo evitar preguntárselo...

-¿Y bien?- se posicionó a su lado- ¿Cómo piensa pagarme?-

-...- se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para luego desviar su mirada a ese quien un principio creyó que era del sexo opuesto. Además, de solo verlo cualquiera podría confundirse- Un pago...- una sonrisa vanidosa se dibujo en sus labios, al ocurrírsele algo bastante loco, más que nada para fastidiarle y aprendiera a no usar ese _tonito_ con él…

Así que, tomándolo rápidamente de una de sus manos, lo atrajo hacia sí mismo a tal punto de colocarlo en su regazo. No dándole tiempo de reaccionar, actuó bastante rápido más bien, le besó con la brusquedad característica de un pirata de su clase, aunque agregó una leve dulzura en aquel beso que había sido tan rápido y repentino.

-¿Y bien?-

Una vez ya deshecho tal beso, fue el rubio el que habló primero recibiendo una negación por parte del japonés.

-Si va a hacerlo... Hágalo bien, por favor-

Y si, esta vez fue Kiku quien, más que nada para romper con ese ego absurdo que tenía, el que tomó la iniciativa en un segundo beso, uno totalmente diferente al anterior… Esta vez fue más delicado y un tanto pasional, lo que les llevó a disfrutarlo…

Fue el mismo Kiku quien rompió con el beso quedando frente a frente al pirata.

-Tú…- miro determinadamente sus ojos, esos de color café que les resultaba, a pesar de su color un tanto común, muy llamativo- Eres tú…- fue ahí que todo tuvo sentido para él y se percató de la situación.

El japonés se apartó del otro sin decir nada al respecto, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Ya te he pagado, me largo- se colocó su camisa con intensión de irse. Pero… Cierta cosa le impidió salir de la habitación.

-Déjeme a mi- sin poder evitar soltar una risita fue hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación para abrirla- ¿Lo ve? Nada del otro mundo-

-… Si claro- y desapareció de la vista del oji café.

Salió de la casa tomando un rumbo no muy pensado estando un tanto molesto ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo pudo el haberse dejado engañar por ese tipo? No comprendió que le sucedió, fue todo tan repentino, lo había tomado fuera de base. Y lo peor… Si no se hubiera dado cuenta que aquel japonés se trataba del mismo chico de negro que le molestó hace ya un largo rato atrás no sabía que hubiese hecho después. Sinceramente, disfrutó más de lo que se tenía permitido aquel beso que le fue devuelto.

-Olvídalo Arthur, tan solo fue un momento nada particular- se dijo así mismo, buscando olvidarse de todo. Pero, por mera inercia, se llevó dos dedos a sus labios recordando lo que más deseaba olvidar.

.

Una vez solo, cuando hubo pensado mejor en lo que sucedió, simplemente no pudo evitar concluir que el meterse contra aquel rubio que encontró desmayado en medio del bosque fue más provechoso de lo que pensó. Y si, él, llevando el nombre de Honda Kiku, vivía una curiosa _doble vida _en donde por un lado era un joven ninja quien usaba tales habilidades para atraer a personas con dinero ya sean con enfermedades, heridas o cualquier cosa que él, como médico, pudiese tratar con la intensión de sacar algo de provecho, obtener una buena recompensa.

-Sin duda… Este ha sido el mejor pago que el recibido- le tocó admitirlo, por más que sentía su orgullo romperse. Además… Aquel peculiar pendiente que tenía en su mano, ese que robo del rubio cuando le besó, tampoco estaba nada mal… Se notaba a simple vista que valía mucho.

En ese momento, el pequeño gato que vivía con él hizo acto de presencia. Se agachó y le acarició la cabecita.

-Bien hecho…-

**.**

El día terminaba y Arthur por fin pudo encontrar su barco y sin dar alguna explicación, él era el capitán ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Se encerró en su camarote lanzándose a su ancha cama al instante…

-No sé quien eras o que seas… Pero algún día serás mío-

Y si, desarrolló un extraño fetiche por aquel chico lo cual le llevó a plantearse como objetivo el _capturarlo, _estaba decidido. Tenía que conocer de esas habilidades que jamás en su vida había visto ¡Tenía tanta curiosidad! Pero, sobre todo, el deseo de volverlo a tener en su regazo era hasta más fuerte ¿Quizás? Puede que estuviera exagerando…

No, no lo estaba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... Bien ¿les gustó? XD ¿O me pase de inventadora? uwu XD jajaja en serio quisiera saber si les agradó~ se que esta un poco "mocho" pero la idea tampoco era escribir y especificar tanto XD

Sin mas ¡Mil gracias por leer esto! nwn recuerden que uno no es adivino y no se sabe cuando alguien lee esto... así que, si gustan, un simple comentario pueden dejar /o/ XD

Nos leemos para una próxima vez~ mi siguiente fic -uno que ya inicie- ya volverá a ser romance y eso todo tierno u3u XD

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
